


The Feathers Follow Wherever He Goes

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Daichi deserves a hug, Do it Hibiki, HeBeDead, Like, M/M, Mild Gore, The Millenium Kingdom, Then HeBeBack, angel au, everyone deserves a hug, i need to stop treating tags like authors notes, maybe not keita-, maybe not ronaldo, okay maybe keita, somewhat brutal death, there are a few references to things in other smt, this was an idea that spiralled way out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: It wasn't supposed to turn out that way- with Hibiki's body on the pavement, bloody and destroyed.It wasn't supposed to continue that way, with an angel by Daichi's side.Somehow, though, it did.





	The Feathers Follow Wherever He Goes

It wasn't supposed to be this way- it wasn't- it wasn't it shouldn't have-

They were just talking about possibilities- walking along the ruined streets of Tokyo- some decisions needed to be made in peace, and the desolated streets seemed quiet enough. Was always quiet enough. There weren't any people to fill the silence.

“I don't like either option,” Hibiki quietly said, recounting the events of the previous day, “They're too extreme… but…” they rarely had a chance to speak, to breathe with all the worry Mizar brought them, “If I had to pick… wouldn't it make sense to go along with Ronaldo’s plan?”

Daichi couldn't help it if he looked dumb when he was clueless- but Daichi did his best to close his mouth after he went slack jawed for a moment there.

“Really? That… hm…” it stumped Daichi, stumped him because he thought Hibiki looked most outraged by the world that Ronaldo proposed, those ticks of his were waving red flags the moment Ronaldo opened his mouth… yet… “You think so?”

Hibiki rubbed the back of his neck, “It's… I don't know, safe? A world where we’re all protected by each other sounds nice and… imagine Yamato being in the same class as all of us.”

He nudged Daichi as if telling a joke. He wasn't smiling. Daichi saw how tense he was, knew that Hibiki knew that if he tried to smile here, he would not have been able to pull it off.

It was almost scary.

“Haha, that'd be a sight to see!”

Daichi sounded equally as strained. He didn't know why the air was getting more unbearable to breathe.

Hibiki sighed, “Let's stop talking about Yamato, I'm going to get a migraine.” and that actually pulled a genuine laugh out of Daichi.

“... yeah… um, Hibiki… could we get back inside JP’s?” he laughed, but it didn't stop the gnawing in his chest. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

“What's up?” Hibiki shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and tilted his head, “Is the air too heavy for you? Do you want to rest?”

Daichi chuckled, it felt so foreign, “Yeah.”

Hibiki smiled, “Alright, let's go back then. I'm going to stay outside a bit longer afterward if that's okay though, I feel like my decision is…” Hibiki looked to the ruined ground and muttered something under his breath. Daichi punched Hibiki's arm, no power, let his fist be suspended against Hibiki's forearm

“Yeah, the team you're gonna go on is probably the one everyone’s gonna go on!” Daichi smiled, “If there isn't a better option, I think I'm just going to follow you. Even if you pick Yamato.”

Hibiki smiled softly, fondly at him.

Daichi wanted to get out of here now because something was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Let's go, okay?”

Hibiki nodded, “Okay.”

But he didn't follow Daichi.

He stopped and yanked Daichi behind him.

“H-Hey-!” Daichi would have yelled, flushed and stuttering because he had a lot of fantasies that started that way.

He would have.

He didn’t. Because there was the growling of a demon approaching. Cerberus.

The beast approached slowly, as if curious to see what moves the two had to offer. It opened its maw and spoke in that messed up, barely understandable way all beasts seemed to speak.

“YoU HuMan. yOU FoOd.”

Hibiki shoved out his phone from his pocket, “Daichi, we’re going to fight this one. You'll be okay?”

“Do we really have to fight?” the adrenaline was starting to pump in his veins, telling him to run, run, run away.

But it was just one Cerberus.

“We have to if we want to make it alive.” Hibiki smiled, looking at Daichi for only a moment, “C'mon, we got this. It'll be quick.”

Daichi whined, “Okay,” and breathed, “We can do this, you and me!”

Hibiki stood straight and tall like he always did, muttered something to himself and began walking ahead to engage in a skirmish.

He never got the chance because as soon as he took a step, several more growls were heard behind them.

Hibiki turned sharply, his back to the Cerberus, eyes wide and alert.  
Daichi didn't need to turn to know that it was a whole pack of beasts behind him.

As soon as he saw Hibiki run towards him he knew- he knew, he heard their barks of excitement, their barely comprehensible talks amongst themselves, eventually settling on a single word.

“FoOD!”

It was repeated like a mantra. Over and over.

Daichi hadn’t even taken out his phone.

“Get out of there Daichi!”

Adrenaline spiked, and he snatched Hibiki's wrist, he wasn't going to run without Hibiki- not after Dubhe-

Hibiki only needed to look at Daichi for a moment before they were both running, sprinting as fast as their legs could go, not looking back.

Daichi's lungs were starting to burn.

He didn't know where they were going. Just that they were doing their best.

He heard a sound behind him. A strange mechanical sound. Then a howl. Then the sounds of the running beasts were right behind them, and he couldn't help but yell because _they were gaining on them._

Beasts were beasts. They hunted and were hunted. That was why those racial abilities were so handy. Daichi distinctly thought of the time Hibiki used Hare of Inaba for that purpose against app abusers.

For those abilities to very likely be the death of them now-

Daichi shook his head.  
He had to focus. He had to stay positive- he had to stay on track- he had to- he had-  
He had Hibiki- he had Hibiki- he could do anything- he could survive this-

And then he looked back. Saw the pack of Cerberus right at their heels. Saw one of them pounce.

Then saw the pavement underneath him after a hard shove to his side.

He didn't know what happened- didn't know why he didn't feel sharp teeth.

Then he heard Hibiki scream.

It took him a moment to register that pained- agonized scream as Hibiki's. It took him a moment to register that Hibiki was-

Hibiki was going to be-

“No! No- No no no!” Daichi scrambled to get up onto his feet, cursed the day he was born a clumsy, idiotic coward, “Leave him alone! _Leave him alone!_ ”

They all descended on him- on Hibiki- and Daichi finally grabbed his phone-

He could stop this- he could-

He couldn't bear to hear Hibiki scream again-

“Stop it! Stop it!” he attacked one- killed it- and many of them paused to look at him. Daichi didn't even care if they wanted to kill him. He just wanted them away from Hibiki-

One less in their pack didn't seem to bother them. One less in their pack didn't matter. They went right back to surrounding Hibiki.

The agonized scream this time was from Daichi, at the sound of crushing bones and tearing flesh.

“ _Please! Please leave him alone!_ ”

He didn't know how many there were- didn't care as long as he dwindled them enough to stop what they were doing-

He multi-striked as many as he could- only to realize they'd been resisting it the whole time- what the hell was he doing- he needed to summon demons- he needed to-

A few let go of Hibiki, snarling, blood dribbling down their greedy jaws.The rest let go after a little more.

Daichi felt relief flood his senses when the pack walked away.

He stepped towards Hibiki to see the damage- to heal him-  
Only for it all to come crashing down when instead of a solid sound, he stepped on liquid.

Blood.

He didn't know how he didn't realize the amount of blood that had covered the ground.  
At least a liter- at the very least a liter-

“Hibiki…?”

It was only when Daichi walked- slowly, so slowly- to Hibiki's body did he realize he was extremely generous with his estimate.  
Daichi felt sick. Even if it was a fraction of what Hibiki went through, Daichi still would have wanted to trade his pain for Hibiki's.

He fell to his knees.

Hibiki's eyes were open, open and they wouldn't close. Glassy blue eyes locked on his own.

Hibiki made a gurgled sound in the back of his throat- choking with blood- and Daichi threw his arms around him.

Daichi didn't start sobbing with abandon until he felt one of Hibiki's limp hands rest on his shoulder.

“D… Dai…”

Then fall to the ground.

He didn't know how long he had sobbed for, cried until no tears came out and his voice was reduced to heaving- nothing mattered, not even when he heard Makoto calling for them, heard the rest of the group running and calling and gasping and crying.

He didn't care when Io came, cried for him to let go, you're hurting him Daichi.

He didn't care when they pulled at him, tried to examine the body, didn't care when JP’s agents were on the scene, and Yamato rushed to check on the strongest man in JP’s.

Daichi didn't want to admit that the title wasn't applicable anymore. The strongest man wasn't the strongest if he was…

But he didn't care for that. He just cared about clinging onto Hibiki's cold, lifeless body for as long as he could.

“Shijima, stop this nonsense!” Yamato grabbed his shoulder and pulled, “The doctors are here, you're wasting precious time!”

What right did he have to sound so hurt- and it was already too late.  
Doctors couldn't resurrect the dead.

It took Jungos strength to finally pull him off of Hibiki, and once he was off, Hibiki's body was taken away.

“Let me see him- let me- let me- please! Please!”

His words were borderline lunacy to even himself. He couldn't bring himself to care about it when the idea that he'd never see his best friend overtook all other thought.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. But it happened nonetheless.

At some point, Daichi gave up. Gave up trying to go after Hibiki because there was only so much energy he had until he just wanted to drop to the floor.  
He wanted to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes he'd remember Hibiki's destroyed body. He didn't want to remember details, but then things he ignored would come back to him, the missing chunks of his flesh, the sharp metallic smell of blood-

He wanted to throw up.

Jungo rubbed his back when he did, “I'm very sad,” he said, “I liked him so much. We all did.”

Keita kicked a stone, solemn, “He’s- He was weak!” he said. No one really believed it to be how he actually felt, but Daichi still felt bile and anger rise with those words- only letting out the bile because he was too tired to do anything else.

Makoto approached them, “Shijima. I…” she looked just as tired, her voice wavering despite how strongly she stood, “I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. We did our best after getting your death video but-”

Daichi's lips felt dry, “... wh… we had a death video…?”

Makoto nodded solemnly, “I… I don't know what happened. We had the location and came as fast as we could but…” she seemed to struggle even coming to terms with the whole ordeal, “... we were too late. I'm so sorry.”

Jungo produced his own phone to show the final frame, the result, “Are you gonna be okay? … Here.” he said.  
In it mangled on the pavement, were both he and Hibiki. They were both supposed to die. They were both-

Hibiki had saved him. Hibiki had saved him and paid the price for it. Hibiki didn't even know, didn't even expect anything close to this outcome yet he still-

He felt dizzy. He lurched forward and felt his whole body follow the momentum.

Makoto had grabbed his shoulders before he fell over, “Shijima! Shijima are you alright?”

He wasn't alright at all.

“Shijima, please speak to me!”

The apocalypse had taken his life- taken his best friend-

“Otome! Please ensure that he's stable- I'll escort him to a room!”

He felt angry at the world, tired of it all, disgusted at himself. Makoto was helping him. But he could have stopped it- he could have been quicker- He could have stopped all this grief.

He didn't though. He was powerless. He was useless.

Yamato did very well to remind him of that.

“Shijima, a word.”

Daichi was in his room, on his bed, too tired to sleep, when Yamato barged in, anger barely contained in the contemptuous expression he wore.

Daichi forced himself to sit up and look at that expression on the face he just did not want to see. He'd rather see nobody, but he was afraid he'd go insane- then Daichi wondered if he was going insane anyway.

So he forced himself to talk because everyone was hurting and he was selfish for thinking that he was the only one who was hit by this.

“... hey.”

Yamato crossed his arms and raised his head, looking down on him. Daichi said nothing because that was something he was used to.

“What happened differently? What was the action taken so that it was you who survived?”

Daichi blinked and pushed himself to stand up, “I-I don't know.” he couldn't look Yamato in the face because he agreed with him, with what he believed Yamato thought.

Why was it you who survived?

I don't know.

Yamato looked disgusted- as if he wanted to spit in Daichi's face, “There had to be a change! Seeing a death video sets change in motion because people see the problem, and an increased variable changes the results entirely! There were no people, we were too late! So why did you survive, when he fell?!”

Daichi wasn't sure if he would have objected to any pain or humiliation.

“I-I really don't know-”

“Of course you don't- you're an imbecile!”

Daichi shrank, of course he was, of course he was- he didn't want to be a nuisance, but he just had to ruin everything-

“I don't know- all he did was push me and-”

He started to shake, the events played out in his head, and Hibiki's scream played over and over.

He didn't want to close his eyes because all he saw when he did was Hibiki's mangled body.

“He pushed you?!” Yamato looked more and more lost, “Why? Why would he push you out of danger?!”

“I don't know! Why would anyone save somebody they cared about?!” it was absurd- Daichi knew it would have been better if it wasn't him, but Hibiki-  
Hibiki saved him-  
He always doubted if Hibiki ever cared for him but if Hibiki-

He felt tears in his eyes again. Weren't they swollen enough?

“Wipe that pitiful look off your face, answer me, what prompted him to push you?”

“H-He wanted to-” he was crying again, again, didn't he bawl enough in front of everyone? “He s-saved me- I don't- he-”

“Shut up.”

Daichi bit his tongue and looked at his feet.

“Make some coherent sense. If I were to compare you to anything, it would be a leech.” Yamato wasn't shouting, but his words were biting and angry all the same, “Why would he sacrifice himself- the most valued member- for you?”

“Don't you think I already thought of that?” Daichi wanted to bury himself in the ground, he wanted to be the one on the pavement, he wanted to be the one who Hibiki kneeled over and cried for because then everyone would have been happier. Happier to lose him, rather than Hibiki. He would have been happier to have been lost rather than Hibiki.

“I honestly wonder if you think at all.” Yamato spat, and when he looked to not even be able to look at Daichi at all, he left. He didn't stomp out. But he did slam the door.

And Daichi was left alone again. He wanted to be alone, but Yamato’s visit had implanted far more than just distress.

Hibiki… before Hibiki died he…

_“D… Dai…”_

He tried to say Daichi's name. He laid a hand on Daichi's shoulder. He was at peace.

“You… you idiot! You moron!” he shouldn't have been at peace- there was no reason- “Why? Why?!”

And Daichi was sobbing again. It wasn't like he could do anything better.

He never complained about fighting again, no matter how much he loathed it.

There weren't that many Cerberus, but if he'd see one he'd kill it on sight. He was thankful no one commented.

Everyone did make a comment, however, when Io’s safety was jeopardized. This was what the physicals were leading up to, he thought, and the outcries against her becoming the vessel for Lugh were loud, so so loud.

“We already lost Hibiki! We can't lose Io too!” Hinako yelled the loudest, and Yamato had the audacity to looked pained.

“And we lose all of Japan? What do you propose then, Kujou, what is your master plan?” he hissed, and Daichi had a distinct feeling that the anger would have been quieter if Hibiki had not passed away.

Io looked at Daichi, worried, but full of resolve. Daichi looked back for only a second, and he didn't find her determination cute anymore “This is… He did his best to protect Japan… so I'm going to do my best too.”

Why did it feel like he was the only one who was heavily impacted by this? Everybody was sad, he wasn't that dumb but, nothing seemed to have swayed their resolve to continue surviving.

Daichi didn't know if he had any of that anymore. But he went along with everything because that was what he was- not a leader, a follower, a bumbling idiot and he'd paid by losing his best friend.

Activating the dragon stream was simple, despite the difficulty, Makoto headed Team Tokyo to victory and remained supportive of Io the whole way.

“Don't push yourself Nitta.”

“Be strong Nitta.”

“Well done, Nitta, heal yourself.”

Daichi thought he didn't exist until suddenly Makoto smiled at him from across the mountain after he entered a code. They were releasing the dragon stream- despite how bad Daichi felt about the acceleration of the Void.

“Good work Shijima. Take care of your safety, do you need a healing demon?”

“Shijima! I'm counting on you to defeat this one swiftly!”

“See? You had what it took.”

Daichi smiled back at Makoto when he could, he easily did that, albeit weakly. Daichi tried to feel proud of himself when he could, he found that he still couldn't.

Then something strange happened. Something completely out of the ordinary, because Daichi was not used to charging into demons before they had a chance to act. He wasn't used to hearing people scream his name when he got too close to the edge, and Makoto left her strategic post in a rush.

He didn't know if he miscalculated his charge, or if he miscalculated the force needed to push the demon out of balance.

Next thing he knew, he felt like there was not enough supporting him. And he fell down.

If he was going to die, he supposed, he just had to die like an idiot. He should have done it sooner. He should have done it on the first day- and he remembered, his eyes clouding with tears, that Hibiki saved him then too.

He just wanted- he wanted to feel Hibiki's body against his again, arms around him, feel the warmth that came from him, and not the warmth that came from shooting headfirst into an inactive volcano.

He closed his eyes. He had no cool thing to say to people he loved because the people he loved were dead. The people he liked wouldn't hear him. The same people he liked probably would sigh, think to themselves “man was that a good thing that he went, if only Hibiki didn't go too.” Maybe he'd see Hibiki if Hibiki was the type to go to hell.

The first thing that alerted him to something being wrong was the feeling of arms around him. The next thing was the temperature getting colder and colder as the wind whipped his face. The third thing was hearing the flapping of wings.

When Daichi's feet touched the ground again, he opened his eyes, made a sound of surprise much too late, and heard a familiar chuckle behind him. Even if distorted- he knew that voice- he knew that voice better than he knew his own.

“H… Hibiki…?” he asked.

“Your reaction was delayed. I wonder if you truly were surprised that this was the result.” and the presence behind him disappeared, arms gone, support gone, Daichi fell to his knees as he heard Makoto yell for him.

“Daichi! You're safe!”

The rest was blurry, the unlocking of the dragon stream, Makoto’s relief (“I was so scared we’d lost you too- how did you…?”), Joe patting his back (“You're a good kid”), rushing back to escape an eruption and preparing for the ritual-

“um… Daichi…?” Io knocked on his door and timidly let herself in.

Daichi was sitting on his bed, same as he first did when he came in, he quietly gave her a “Hey Io” and wondered why he felt so melancholic about seeing her.

“Um… how are you doing…?”

Daichi looked at her confused until it clicked into place, “Ohhh, um, yeah I'm doing well. I'm shaken. But I'm alive.”

Io walked up to him, “Yeah… you are…”

She sounded so sad.

He felt extremely annoyed and drew his knees up to hug them- to give him something to do other than look at her pretty face.

“Oh… you have something here…?” next thing he knew, her fingers plucked something from his hair, and she held it up to examine it, “... a feather…? Did you use a flying demon to save yourself…?”

Daichi blinked then plucked it out of her hand, ignoring the little gasp, and brought it close to his face. She was right- it was a pure white feather. He didn't know what to tell her, so all he did tell her was, “Ah, um, yeah…” like the idiot that he was.

She hummed contemplatively, “I wonder… what demon did you use…?”

His eyes remained on the feather, and he carefully stroked it, feeling it, remembering that voice. Then he bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

“Could I see it? U-Um- the feather I mean…”

Daichi hoped his voice didn't shake when he said “No.”

She sounded surprised when she said “O-oh… um…” like she expected him to just give it to her. He didn't want to. Nobody would believe him if he told them what happened and he wasn't sure what happened himself.  
It could very well have been a flying demon of his but-  
He was brought back to reality when he realized Io was still standing there.

“Yeah, Io?” he remembered that when Io wanted to say something, Hibiki always had to prompt her. He always prompted her kindly, except for one time recently when he seemed tired of her not using her own metaphorical soap box.

“Ah… I was just thinking…” she stammered, and a part of him still saw it as endearing, “Couldn't you have used that demon… to escape…? When you were with…”

That part of him shriveled up and died.

“I-I…” he didn't know what to think of her anymore, “I didn't- I didn't think of…”

Io hugged herself, and her shoulders were shaking, she started to sob, “I just… I'm sorry Daichi I just… I don't know how we’re doing this without him- I don't know if I can do this without him- d-do you think if I have Lugh’s power, I can bring him back…?”

Daichi grasped the bed sheets, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Would Lugh even have that ability? What kind of god would Lugh be if he did?  
… what would he have to face if Hibiki was resurrected?

Io would get- well she already got- a lot of admiration, but that sort of ability would be something to reckon for sure. She'd be everybody's hero for bringing their leader back.

And what would Hibiki say?

Would he wake up? See Io’s face as if seeing it for the first time? Fall in love? Would they tenderly kiss and forever ignore the idiot who got Hibiki killed in the first place?

The visual brought a sharp pain in his gut and he opted to just say an “I hope so.”

He was terrible for lying.

Lying about wanting him resurrected despite him wanting Hibiki back so badly-

“J-Just,” he was terrible with pep talks, when he tried, everyone was already pumped, and he just wasted energy, “Relax okay? You've got this Io. You'll summon Lugh, and you won't die. I'm sure Hibiki's going to be watching us the whole time!” he tried to be as cheery as possible.

She blinked at him, and smiled small, just like her voice, “Thank you Daichi.”

Daichi was worried about her safety, but he was more concerned about the fact that he wasn't as worried as the others.  
He was yet to get any death video of her.

* * *

 

Even though he accepted it, he found it hard to believe that Hibiki was gone and that Daichi was the one who got out of the whole ordeal alive. He'd pace around his room, remember the blood, feel like it was simultaneously years ago or yesterday. And it just replayed in a loop, so much to the point where he forced himself to leave his room because sitting in a closed room was not helping anything.

As soon as he left, he was met by Fumi in the hallway.

“Daichi, hmm... could I have a moment?”

This was going to be about Hibiki's death again. He was sure popular today. He cringed inwardly.

“Uh, sure?”

She hummed a little bit, “To be blunt, I wanted to get more information about why the event that lead to Hibiki’s death was different despite no extra people.”

Daichi wanted to bang his head on the wall until he got a concussion, “I… I don't know-”

“I'm not insinuating that you know,” she looked irritated, “I'd be surprised if you did, but I want you to give me facts. What did you do when you saw the Cerberus?”

Daichi tried to recount his memories before- and his body physically jerked to the wall, “I-I…” his hands felt clammy, “I took his hand- wrist- his wrist- and we ran. That's it.”

Fumi raised a brow, “You… hm… you know, we might be getting somewhere…”

Daichi looked at her, and she spoke with irritation again, “Don't tell me you didn't see the whole video, wait no, that probably would be a bad idea for your mental state but, hm, I wonder… there still were no extra variables to trigger a change…”

“Uh… Fumi I'm kind of… lost…?”

Fumi took out her phone, “We can assume Nicaea is sending footage from the Akashic Records- since that's where all the information about the future is, yes?” she barely gave him time to nod before continuing, “By giving us events, we are able to stop deaths by seeing how they play out- learning about what variables there are- like how many demons are around, which demon is the killer, location, and a rough time frame according to the time of day the footage gives. In that sense, we’re added variables, we add to the number of people fighting and better the odds of survival.”

“I-I guess so…”

She scrolled, but didn't let it deter her, “Hm… but there is always a chance for failure. For example, if you were careless, despite having everybody fighting, somebody still dies. Or sometimes it's just bad luck, and someone gets stricken and falls. Either way, it's still a loss and the Akashic Records accounts would hold true-”

“Um... Fumi not to interrupt but…” Daichi just felt lost, “W-what's the point?” he felt extremely stupid.

“The point is,” she looked positively fuming, “the videos are set events that can be overturned by additional variables. The only difference in the video and what happened was that you apparently held Hibiki’s hand.”

Daichi blinked. Fumi blinked. Then she groaned and said, “Ridiculous, am I right?” she still looked angry, “But I supposed that holding his hand caused a shift in something, or else you wouldn’t be standing in front of me now.”

Daichi’s throat felt sore, and his voice was hoarse, he couldn’t risk crying again. They had a mission to do.

“Ah right, I don’t recommend taking action on many missions for your own health, but we do need everybody on board for the release of Lugh.” She supported an elbow with one hand, supported her head with the other, “Just in case we need any help. Do take care of yourself, I’d rather the probability of you collapsing again to be low.”

Daichi swallowed and nodded, turning back to his room to prepare for another mission. Next time he saw Fumi in Shiba Park, she didn’t say anything about how he shut the door softly and sobbed loudly. Perhaps she didn’t care in the first place. He was thankful for it nonetheless.

Getting the pieces of Lugh were tedious enough, and while everyone was nerve wracked, Daichi couldn't help but feel like it was an exaggeration- He did understand why everyone was way too jittery, careful and delicate with Io as if she was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode into pieces. Everyone was on alert after this morning, and any sign of losing another was immediately dealt with by Makoto who seemed to have assumed Hibiki's role as leader. Daichi had no complaints. He appreciated her drive, even though it was evident she was hit just as hard as the rest of the team about Hibiki's passing.

Everybody spent time with Io and Daichi could feel their hope for her survival, even a few yards away from them. She laughed as Hinako poked fun at Airi and then became flushed when they directed their teasing to her, and Daichi only realized he was supposed to be part of the group when Makoto approached him

“... Shijima? Are you alright?”

He kicked a stone. Perhaps he should throw it into the void. See how that works.

“Ah-um… yeah… yeah, I am! Wh-Why do you ask?”

Makoto opened her mouth as if to say something, then let out a sigh.

“Shijima- no- Daichi,” she had his full attention now, “You of all people were the closest to him. And you watched him die in front of you. It's alright to share your feelings, it's such a burden to bear alone.”

Daichi rubbed his arm. It was surreal that this all happened that morning.

“Y-Yeah… I guess…”

Makoto looked worried for a moment, apprehensive, then she came to a decision. She took something out, he couldn't make it out with the fist she was making.

“I was hoping to give this to you alone, but I really want you to at least have something.” she still looked worried, “We've yet to get the orders to clean Hibiki's room. I don't doubt that you'll find a charger. Hold out your hand.”

Daichi held it out without question, and it all clicked into place when Hibiki's phone was carefully transferred to his palm.

“Don't tell the Chief, alright? I’d rather he not know.” she gave him a sad smile. He smiled back.

“... Thank you Makoto… R-Really I-”

He didn't know if he imagined her smile getting brighter.

“It's alright Daichi, don't worry about it. You deserve at least something for what you had to go through.”

He felt a lot less bitter when everybody surrounded Io and celebrated her survival when in actuality no one had anything to worry about. He kept Hibiki's phone in his pocket and thumbed the edges, and he wondered if he would have hated himself for being bitter.  
He would have.

He had to thank Makoto again sometime.

Mizar-

Mizar was a different story entirely. The battle was tedious but-

“Goddamn it just let go already!” he was so frustrated- every time he took care of that tentacle the one behind it was even stronger, and he had no idea how Makoto and Io were handling the other side.

“Daichi, please hurry!” Io shouted, “The dragon stream won't last long!”

“I know!” he wanted to scream, “I'm trying, I'm trying!”

Jungo followed up his attack, “Is he strong to physical?”

“Mizar?!”

Jungo hummed, “Mhm, we need to check it’s-” Jungo paused to punch a broken off a segment of the Septentrione, effectively destroying it, “-resistances. Maybe use demons instead?”

“Damn it! Do you have a demon with a fire move?” this was- this situation reminded him all too much of-

Except that this time he wasn't completely hopeless because he had everyone's back and they had his… he hoped.

“Watch me Hibiki!” he was almost there- almost- “Raaaaaagh!”

He'd like to say he looked cool when he finally destroyed that tentacle. He'd like to also say that Hibiki thought so too.

“But Hibiki isn't here.” Jungo looked confused, but it didn't stop the buzz of landing the final hit- maybe Hibiki would be proud-

Except when Mizar held on for dear life with tentacles so small they could be considered stubs. That did the trick to ruin it.

“... never going to pretend I'm actually cool again.” he didn’t know what was more stupid, his voice or that he actually thought Hibiki could ever be proud of him- even in death.

“I thought you were cool.” Jungo patted his back, “We have just a little more okay? Let's beat Mizar now. If we don't then our friends will get hurt.”

Daichi smiled weakly. “... thanks.” and prepared himself to fight again.

It was until he realized Mizar was truly having its last stand that he felt the shame of not even setting up a viable defense against physical moves. Multi-Strike hurt when you weren't doing it yourself. And its range was insane-

He felt a lot more pain than his demons, and he wasn't sure he could take much more.

“J-Jungo be careful!” he knew he was stupid for always having a healing move himself, but he thanked his stupidity for that, “We need to get close together-” but Jungo was already rushing off.

But it wasn't like Jungo was as stupid, he had a lot less defense, but Jungo was perceptive enough to set up at least a resist. Daichi cast a Diarama since his attacks were ineffective and ran after Jungo, “Wait- Jungo!”

Mizar did not care for the force that was Jungo Torii, it cared about taking someone down with it. Daichi wondered if that was Io who was yelling in pain before being hit with Star Pressure.

It continually focused on Daichi, and soon enough Daichi had to try to heal up using the extremely consuming healing moves of his demons, and he worriedly predicted that by the time he reached Mizar he'd have no MP left.

He wished he was smart in other subjects, not just worrying, because it was extremely nasty for a prediction like that to come true.

He didn't know why he continually shouted for Jungo to be careful when it was his own ass being handed to him on a silver platter.

He was going to collapse. He was gonna collapse, and all he did was be stupid- couldn't he be useful for once? Maybe then people would be proud of him- maybe then Hibiki wouldn't be-

…

He stuffed his hand in his pocket to grasp Hibiki's phone.

“H-Hibiki I-” he only registered that he was speaking out loud when his own pitiful voice was the only thing he heard, “I'm sorry!”

_Just come back… Please… I'd do anything._

He…

He knew exactly why Mizars final attack didn't connect.

A body, a glowing celestial floating body, wings- towering feathery white wings that pierced the darkness of the night. Black bedhead that Daichi’d recognize even if he had amnesia.

“Agidyne!” Hibiki's voice rang out, distorted, mechanical, but it was his, and Mizars tentacle was destroyed in an instant.

Just as quick as he came, was just as quick as he'd left, white feathers fluttered to the ground and Daichi didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open.

It happened so fast but Daichi-

Daichi couldn't even doubt his own eyes, his own ears. He would have said he was a lunatic if not for the fact that Mizar was being consumed by the Dragon Stream.

“Thank you Daichi!” Jungo turned around, heaving, tired but smiling brightly, “We did it!”

Daichi choked on his own voice, only nodded when Makoto jogged up to them, Io not far behind, and asked if they were okay.

“Good timing, now, let’s hurry and regroup elsewhere.” she smiled warmly, and Daichi felt like he was on autopilot when Io tapped on his shoulder and started moving to the left building. The Dragon Stream was rapidly eating itself, and Daichi felt shocked and numb all he could hear was “Agidyne.”

Hibiki- Hibiki, it was Hibiki- Hibiki was-

“Daichi?” he was surprised when Io approached him, surprised that she looked worried, but it was only something passing in favor of his head repeating ‘Agidyne, Agidyne, Agidyne,' “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm…” wings- he saw wings- he saw him above him- Hibiki saved him- Hibiki- he saw Hibiki, and he didn't know what this tight feeling in his chest was signifying.

“You don't look so good.” he vaguely heard Io say, saw her tentatively wave a hand in front of his face and he didn't even blink. He felt like he wasn't even breathing.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Io looked confused and drew back her hand, “Oh… I'm- I'm sorry,” she looked down, turned a little rubbed her arm, “I-I… I forgot to try to bring him back…”

Daichi nodded dumbly and turned to walk away. He barely registered her making a small sound of confusion, then felt bad when he heard her sniff, but he was already at the door to the stairs. He wanted to get down already.

He knew he acted cold, but he couldn't focus on anything but how it felt like his eyes were burning- like he stared at a light too long- like he stared at those bright wings for too long. He didn't even remember the details, just how pure and bright those feathers were against the night, and the black hair and that voice.

Even when Daichi was back at JP’s Headquarters, he barely could concentrate. He bumped into agents more than once and a very fiery Airi.

“Hey! Watch where you're going!”

She nearly punched him, except when he gave her a half hearted, “Sorry…” and she stopped herself mid strike.

She let her hands drop to her sides, she frowned, “... o-oh… sorry, Daichi. The whole thing must be painful for you the most…”

Daichi blinked, blinked again and opened his mouth to say something.

“... yeah…” he really didn't know what to say really, “I-I… I don't know what to do… and it feels like everybody wants to go their own way and- and Hibiki-”

Airi hushed him, “No! No! We’re not gonna talk about it!”

Daichi shut himself up and felt crestfallen. He almost forgot that it was only Hibiki he shared his feelings with.

She looked apologetic for a moment before stomping off.

Daichi couldn't really fault her. She was childish, she was young, and she was facing things that threatened to tear everybody apart, and Daichi felt sixty years older for accepting it all. He wanted to deny it- deny that everyone was breaking away and that Hibiki was dead but-

-but that… that didn't explain what happened back with Mizar. The silence around him seemed to be asking him for his thoughts.

He only gave it a tired sigh as an answer.

He followed Airi’s general direction, only realizing he was in the main hall when faced with the giant clock and the whole group gathered around Yamato.

Even Ronaldo was-

“-wait- Ronaldo?!” he wasn't even embarrassed by his outburst because all he felt was shock and confusion.

Ronaldo smiled at him, “Ah, Daichi, right?” Daichi nodded, and Ronaldo said, “Join me in my fight for true justice.”

…

“... Wait. What…?” it was one thing after another- damn it Daichi just wanted to go home, invite Hibiki for a sleepover, cling to him and be hugged by him like usual- he didn't ask for everybody's eyes on him.

“Daichi, am I wrong when I say Yamato’s ideals would put the common people in danger?”

Yamato raised a brow and tilted his head upwards, “If you're trying to persuade him, it won't be hard. Go ahead, Kuriki, he doesn't matter to anybody.”

“Hey!” Daichi knew he wasn't close to anyone- anyone alive anyway- but it still hurt for confirmation when he was one of the people who took down Mizar, “I know I’m not really important but- d-do you have to make it seem like everyone hates me?”

“Don't you see now, everyone?” Ronaldo turned from Daichi, and for some reason, Daichi felt insulted, “Don't you see how little you mean to Yamato? Is this truly a man you can trust to choose a world's rules?”

“And you?” Yamato narrowed his eyes, “All I hear from you is the ravings of a lunatic, yelling for equality, yet never encompassing the values that he claims to advocate. And who is to say true equality is justice? Is it justice to those skilled people who are held back?”

“It's justice for the people that are stepped on- the people who do the heavy lifting in the background! But you're too high up on your horse to see them doing it!” Ronaldo lost his composure immediately, “You want common people to remain on the bottom! You want people with little resources to stay on the bottom, and yet you say your world will allow people with skill to rise- how can they get skills, how can they rise when their families are eating dirt?!”

“Shut your mouth about things you have no idea about, Kuriki, I suggest you learn your place before spouting nonsense!”

It was getting worse, if Hibiki were here, he would have used his presence to calm the incoming chaos, but Daichi had none.

“Can't we just-” he just felt like he was being cut off by their rising voices, “Wait- calm-” he finally understood why he felt so insulted when Ronaldo cut him off to yell over Yamato.

“And people like Daichi, they don't matter at all to you, right?! Nobody is standing for this- so I will!”

“Hey!” He spoke loud enough to cut Yamato off, and Yamato sent him a seething glare, “Stop using me as an example to get everybody to go to your side- just- just stop!”

“Yeah! Both of you- stop acting like children!” Hinako spoke up- cutting Daichi off with her sharp and loud voice, and Daichi cringed hearing it, “You're getting everybody at each other's throats like this- we shouldn't be fighting!”

“And the solution, Kujou? What do you suppose we should be doing?”

Hinako looked physically vexed, “I-I don't know! But I don't want to join you-”

… Hibiki… Hibiki wanted to follow Ronaldo l- yet there was no third way- how Yamato and Ronaldo put it seemed as if there was no room for argument.  
Daichi didn't know why that pissed him off so much.

Yamato crossed his arms, “How pathetic, you'd rather waste time with your pathetic notions of ‘we can't fight each other!’ while completely ignoring the time we have left. Either choose to fight with me or fight with Kuriki. It doesn't matter to me either way-”

“We don't need to follow you, or Ronaldo!” the voice that came out of Daichi's throat felt too confident to be his, but he decided to fake it till he made it, “And it will matter to you because I won't take it lying down! Hibiki wouldn't have wanted to see us all like this! Especially not over stupid things he wouldn't even agree with!”

“Don't speak of him like you know his ideals!” Yamato may have sounded offended, but whatever offense he took to Daichi telling him that to his face, it was nothing compared to the amount of offense Daichi felt.

Daichi never thought he was an angry guy. He couldn't imagine glaring, legitimately glaring at somebody because attempting to glare at Hibiki withered his anger away.

“Don't talk about him like you know him better than me!”

“Shut up, Shijima, stop with your delusions!”

“No! You stop with your delusions! Hibiki would have picked Ronaldo's world over yours, he told me that much before he died-”

“Shut your lying mouth before I make you!”

“Make me then, asshole! Doesn't change the fact that you're the one who's lying to himself!” goddamn did it feel right to call Yamato an asshole. He wouldn't even mind if Yamato humiliated him and beat him up, it just felt great to see Yamato practically shake from rage-

Daichi didn't know how angry he was to get pleasure from that. He should feel bad-

The only thing Daichi felt sorry for was rubbing his relationship in everybody's face, “He liked Ronaldo’s way better than yours. He didn't like either option, actually, but he'd choose Ronaldo over you.”

Just as Ronaldo smiled, raising his arms and sucking a breath, Daichi cut him off, “But that doesn't mean I forgot what I said! I'm not going to follow Ronaldo either! He's too extreme!”

Ronaldo looked like the definition of a deflating balloon.

He- he should wrap it up- it actually looked like Yamato was preparing his phone to attack-

“So I'm gonna go my own way- i-if,” great, his confidence was starting to crack- “anyone wants to join me then-”

“I'll join you!” Hinako cut him off, for the second time, boisterous, she looked renewed with vigor, “Damn, Daichi, didn't know you had it in you- other than battling that is.”

He didn't really care for her wink. He actually almost failed to notice it. He guessed a lot of things changed.

“I want to join him too!” Jungo stepped forward, and Airi made a sound of surprise.

“Jungo! I thought you- what-” she growled, “Stupid Jungo! Stupid Hina! Won't you think about everybody else?”

Everybody was starting to spiral with their own battles among each other as a clear break into factions took place- Daichi would have only said one last thing and run like a coward if not for the fact that Yamato approached him- towered over him- pale face red with anger.

“I will kill you.” he spat, “For doubting my presence, for doubting my influence, for doubting my relationship with a man you don't know, but have deluded yourself into thinking you do.”

Daichi stepped back- he would not crane his neck up to look at Yamato, and he didn't care if he was petty.

“You had less than a week. I've had years. Nothing changed between Hibiki and I. I think I’d know if he wanted to follow you.”

The thing about Yamato was that- despite his strength and power being clearly leagues higher than Daichi’s own- he wasn't fast- not with an unnecessarily long coat- not with an unnecessarily large ego- so when he lunged to try to grasp at Daichi's neck, Daichi moved on autopilot.

He only realized he punched Yamato when his uppercut had Yamato reeling back.

The whole room went silent. Yamato was silent, in shock, Ronaldo was quiet- but a smile was creeping on his features and Daichi had no idea why he even considered joining this guy.

“So we’re done here?” adrenaline made it hard for him to keep from shaking, made it hard to keep his voice in check, “We’re gonna split off into factions? Are we going to take different branches not to- y'know- slit each other's throats in our sleep?”

“That seems like the best option-” Ronaldo said, and Yamato looked like he recovered faster from the punch physically than he did mentally, his eyes were still wide, and his hand still rubbed his jaw. Daichi looked away when he started hoping it would bruise, “But Daichi, only one of us can go to Polaris. We need the will of humanity, right? So I propose a battle ro-” Ronaldo cut himself off and seemed to be looking for a better word, “I propose that by tomorrow morning, we fight. The losing factions must disband. That way, the only people with will is the faction going to see Polaris.”

A battle royale. Ronaldo was suggesting a battle royale. Daichi had no belief that Ronaldo would ever let go of his will for his sort of world unless he-

“Any objections?” Daichi had many, he opened his mouth and then, “Good. Anybody who wishes to join me and my quest for true justice for the people will find me in Nagoya. Even if none of you will help me defeat Yamato, I will not stop fighting for the people.”

And with that, Ronaldo left. How he phrased it- it was as if he didn't even consider Daichi a leader of another faction- but what actually surprised him was Otome and Joe following closely behind.

“Joe?” Daichi didn't know why it surprised him- maybe cause Joe had been with him, Hibiki and Io since the first day.

“Sorry man,” Joe waved to Daichi, “I… I gotta do what I think is best… you understand, right Daich?”

The endearing nickname was new, but not the tone of his voice. Daichi never forgot that others suffered when even Joe sounded tired.

Yamato got his bearings and said, “I'm going to reside in Osaka, seeing as this is actually going to be what determines who will see Polaris. The imbecile left before…” Daichi realized Yamato had objections of his own, but it was too late, “And Shijima.” Daichi straightened and looked at Yamato again, who was still rubbing his jaw, “Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure that you taste defeat like no other. Perhaps when you go to Hell, Hibiki could finally tell you what a moron you truly are.”

Daichi cringed under his glare and continued cringing until Yamato had left the room.

“Guess Tokyo’s ours, huh.” Hinako nudged Daichi, and he shrugged.

“Yeah- I-I guess-”

Hinako nudged him again, “What are you all gloomy for! You were awesome!”

“Frankly,” Fumi spoke, “He was brave, and or stupid. Though it's most likely just reflexes kicking in.”

“Don't be a mood killer!” Hinako said, “He may be stupid, but he has his moments!”

“That hurt more than what Fumi said.” Daichi was horrified when he pouted and said that- even more so when Io started laughing.

“I-I’m going to go to my room- um- I know a lot of you are probably thinking really hard about this but- um… Please, think about joining us. And um-” he scratched the back of his neck, and the pain burned but he couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted to breathe, “Even if you don't join us- sleep well.”

And he did his best not to bolt to his room with moderate success.

He shut the door behind him and exhaled slowly. There was no way he was going to win this- no way- without Hibiki-

He'd only drag the others down- he- how the hell did he-

Hibiki-

“... Hibiki…”

He could have collapsed up there on the roof- he could have-

“... Are you there…? Were you watching me…?”

There was no other explanation for what happened- none- other than Hibiki coming from wherever the hell the afterlife took place and-

“It depends, am I the Hibiki everybody's been speaking about?”

Daichi looked up and there he was.

There Hibiki was.

Daichi gasped, and his eyes widened, and his knees gave out. By the time his eyes adjusted, he was on the ground, looking up at pale skin, black, soft hair and golden eyes.  
And those pure white wings that were furled- rested.

“Hibiki…?” Daichi’s voice felt so weak, so unsure in comparison to Hibiki, who stood tall and proud. Daichi couldn't keep his eyes off his face- his eyes- his hair-

Then Hibiki crouched down, and Daichi felt as if the world was just the two of them. Hibiki's face was so close- so so close- Daichi couldn't fault himself for believing otherwise with the door to his back and Hibiki in his vision.

“So I am the Hibiki they are all speaking of? Interesting. I have no other memories but of my recent birth, but perhaps it does have to do with this Hibiki.”

Daichi didn't know what happened- if this was all an illusion- but he wanted to cling to it- cling to the body in front of him.

He lifted his arms a fraction, with intent to throw it over Hibiki's shoulders and pull him into a hug, but he felt so weak. His hand shakily raised, fingers dangerously close to Hibiki's face-

God, he looked so beautiful.

Hibiki didn't flinch when Daichi's fingers ghosted over his skin- when Daichi's face pressed into his cheek to feel- Hibiki didn't exhale when Daichi drew in a shaky breath and whimpered at the feeling-

Both Daichi's hands were feeling- fingers ghosting over Hibiki's eyelids, his nose, his lips- everything was there- everything was just as Daichi remembered and he didn't know why he choked back tears

Hibiki remained silent, unmoving until one of Daichi's thumbs pressed into his soft lips, pressed, and Daichi only realized tears were flowing down his cheeks when Hibiki raised his cold hands to mimic Daichi and wiped them away.

The only difference, Daichi learned, in Hibiki's face were those golden, nearly glowing eyes. They fluttered closed when Daichi's fingers tangled themselves in Hibiki's hair. They opened, and Hibiki's hands mimicked Daichi's once more, and Daichi found himself closing his eyes at the soothing feeling of Hibiki's fingers in his hair, not caring if tears rolled down his cheeks again.

He pulled Hibiki's head closer, and Hibiki finally was on the ground too, no longer above Daichi, but with him, Daichi finally threw his arms around Hibiki's shoulders and sobbed.  
“H-Hibi-” He choked on his own words, his own feelings- his own relief, “Hi-Hibiki-! Hibiki-!”

“... Dai… chi…” Hibiki said Daichi's name like he was testing something out, “...Daichi,” he said more confidently, “Daichi…” and again, he said in that distorted voice of his and Daichi sobbed harder, squeezed harder, and he almost didn't notice when wings furled around them- like some kind of shield- his vision too blurry.

He cried himself hoarse for the second time that day and didn't stop heaving when Hibiki's arms wrapped around his waist.

“... s-stay- please- please don't go away- don't-” and his first coherent words were pitiful, his throat hurt, his eyes were swollen, and he panicked when Hibiki pulled away.

“I am not to leave your side. I'll always be with you, even if I'm not visible.” Hibiki spoke as soothingly as he could, quiet, soft- even with that harsh distortion- and Daichi kept his hands on Hibiki's shoulders, on lace that covered those shoulders and the sides of Hibiki's neck that continued past his skin into some kind of hoodie.

“You won't…?”

Hibiki ran his fingers through Daichi's hair, unblinking, unsmiling, but his voice sincere.

“Never.”

Hibiki didn't even falter when Daichi lunged to hug him tightly, didn't falter to wrap his arms around Daichi's body and squeeze as hard as Daichi hugged him.

Daichi couldn't hear anything but his own pathetic whimpers, but he didn't beat himself up about it. He didn't care to. He wanted to stay like that forever.

He was alerted to the rest of the world existing when he heard a knock at his door.

He didn't want to let go- he didn't want to get up and have to let go-

“Daichi…?” Io said, “I'm- um- is it okay to come in…?”

Hibiki pulled away, and Daichi lunged again- he wouldn't- he wouldn't let Hibiki go-

“... Daichi… I shouldn't really show anybody myself.”

“Wh-Why not…? I-Io was your friend too- j-just- I-” it wasn't why he wanted Hibiki to stay but- “Just stay here- stay with me- please-!”

“I've already broken rules. I do not know what the others at the Millennium Kingdom would do to you if I do not abide by some.”

“Daichi…? Are you in there…?” Io knocked on his door again, “Hinako wanted us all to meet to count our chances.”

Daichi grabbed Hibiki's wrist. It hurt when Hibiki pulled away, a little less so when Hibiki laced his fingers with Daichi's and looked at him- still unblinking, still unsmiling, voice still distorted.

“I'll be here. You won't see me, but I'll be here. You have duties of your own to attend to, do you not…?”

Daichi's lip quivered, and he nodded, and Hibiki disappeared. Feathers fluttered to the ground, and Daichi's hand stayed where it was. Hibiki wasn't there anymore, and Daichi's hand curled into a fist as if to capture that feeling of Hibiki's fingers, and he felt unfocused, mind only on Hibiki-

Hibiki was...

Hibiki was-

“I-I'm coming in…!”

The door opening broke him out of that trance, and his head turned to see Io looking flustered.

“I-I’m sorry! Sorry to intrude- u-um- but why didn't you answer me…?”

He shoved both hands into his pockets and grabbed Hibiki's phone as if it was some kind of lifeline, “I-I…” he realized he still had tears and that he probably looked like a mess, “... sorry.”

Io looked at him, then the ground.

“... why are there feathers all over your floor…?”

Daichi looked down at his feet- it wasn't as if there was a pile or anything, but there were enough of those pure white feathers to be noticeable-

Daichi blinked and bent down to pick one, only now noticing that although the tops of the feathers were a pure glowing white, there was a slight gradient at the end- the feathers had a very light, almost unnoticeable blue tip.

He opened his mouth to offer the truth, but the feather in his hand reminded him that Hibiki was being restricted by rules- Daichi didn't know what they were, but for now, he would try to hide his existence until he had a better understanding of what Hibiki was going through.

“U-um… I- I don't know.”

Io looked worried, but her tone was extremely skeptical, “How? I-I mean- it's your room… so…”

Daichi blinked again, and he let the feather go, he watched it gracefully touch the ground rather than look at Io.

“I came- a-and it looked like this.” he was such a bad liar-

“Is JP’s unsafe? D-Did you leave your demons loose? Daichi- please- um… we need you to start taking responsibility.”

Daichi rubbed up and down his arm and Io bent down to pick a feather, “It's the same kind of feather as the demon you had… you even have some on your shoulder…”

Daichi immediately started wiping his shoulders, and he strode past Io, “W-Well what are we doing here? We gotta go see Hinako and Jungo!”

Io followed him, until she matched his pace, rolling the feather by its base between her fingers, “... and Makoto.”

“W-Wait what…?”

“Makoto joined us after everybody left,” She looked up at him, “I’m not sure if it would have turned out that way if you were with us, but she told us that she wanted to join Ronaldo, but had her duty to Yamato. Jungo told her to just follow her heart, and she looked sad.”

“Yeah- But Makoto actually- woah- we may actually have a chance!” his spirits were lifted, but it felt like there was a ceiling- they immediately lowered when he saw Io running her finger along the tip of the feather.

“Yeah… I'm relieved she joined us.”

“... yeah…” the silence that filled the halls was awkward, and Daichi had another reminder to why he was sure he would never get together with Io. By the time they reached the main hall, he had come to peace with it, and the fact that it didn't hurt him that much.

Sure enough, Makoto was there, along with Jungo and Hinako, and Daichi couldn't help but grin widely, “Hey Makoto, how're you?”

She smiled back just as wide, “I'm quite alright Daichi, I must admit, going directly against the Chief is… frightening, but also exhilarating.”

“Good to hear it,” he held out his hand, and Makoto shook it firmly, “We totally have a chance now!”

“Uh, hello?” Hinako teased, “It's not like we’re the ones without a chance- Io and I are pretty strong you know?”

“Uh- wh-what?” he couldn't tell if she was being passive aggressive or just trying to rouse him, “Th-That isn't what I meant! It's-” he sighed, “With Makoto, we’re not going to be helpless about JP’s stuff- and she is really strong, the more the merrier!”

“You're flattering me,” Makoto chuckled, “I do hope that I am able to support every one of you sufficiently, you all were incredibly brave to not choose either option…”

“You will! I-I mean- I'm sure you will, don't worry about it!” Daichi laughed, and Hinako pulled him back by his scarf.

“Alright Mr. Daichi, you've had your fun. Now everybody, go get some sleep.” she laughed, he grabbed the end of his scarf to keep her from choking him.

“U-um… Makoto…” Io spoke up, and Makoto smiled at her.

“Yes, Io?”

“Not… not to be rude or anything, but why did you join our faction?”

Daichi never considered slapping his hand on Io’s mouth before, but he sure as hell did at that moment-

“I-Io!” she was pushing it- he was worried Makoto would shake her head and change her mind.

“No, Daichi, there's no reason to raise your voice,” her smile became a lot more tired, “I just… Hibiki did a lot for everybody. He was a large supporting factor, not only in battle- but out of battle as well.” she sighed shakily and seemed to be holding something back, “He helped me understand what I should follow. I had to remind myself what he taught me- to follow my own ideals. He would have wanted that- even if he was alive and I'd followed Chief Hotsuin, he would have reminded me.” she sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily, “That is why I am following you, Daichi.”

Daichi was speechless- a feeling of pride bubbled in his chest, and he couldn't help but appreciate Makoto and her strength.

“You… I…” he didn't know what to say- “You're… Thank you. J-Just- Thank you.”

She laughed, “What for? I'm the one who should be thanking you. Now get a good night's rest. It's been a long day, and we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Everybody nodded and went separate ways. Daichi waved at Makoto and Makoto waved back, Hinako punched him in the arm and pulled Io away, Jungo smiled and said “Night.” and Daichi felt like that was all he had to say.

The walk to his room was peaceful, despite the fact that he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

He stepped into his room, half expecting and half hoping to find Hibiki there- he was disappointed to find nothing but the feathers on his floor.

“H-Hibiki…? Are you here…?”

“Didn't I tell you I wouldn't leave your side?” Hibiki chuckled, and Daichi only blinked for a moment, and there he was, sitting on Daichi's bed.

Daichi let out a huge sigh of relief, “I-I thought I was going crazy for a sec- um- could you scooch a little?”

Hibiki shrugged and took to getting off the bed altogether, feet at least an inch away from the ground.

“I said scooch- you don’t have to get up for me to sit!” Daichi ran up to him and started nudging him to the bed, which is when he realized Hibiki's wings did not start at his shoulder blades like all angels Daichi'd fought before, but at his lower back.

“I thought my wings were too large.”

“Just put em- um- somewhere- I don't care if they poke me, just sit down.”

Hibiki smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time since he died that morning, he grinned, and Daichi was awestruck.

“Alright, I'll sit first and then we can adjust.”

Hibiki sat back down, wings awkwardly angled up until Daichi sat down.

Then one of them closed as if to bring Daichi closer to Hibiki's body. The other one simply furled in.

“D-Dude-” it was weird- it was really weird, and Daichi liked it.

“Is something the matter?” Hibiki cocked his head and kept smiling. Daichi reached out.

And squeezed his nose.

Hibiki only looked more confused.

“Nothing is wrong with it- and why are you talking all formal- … well, the better question is…” Daichi chewed on his bottom lip and sighed. “Why do you have wings? And… as happy as I am… Why are you here? You died.”

Hibiki pulled his nose from Daichi's grasp. Daichi did not expect his own nose to be squeezed, “Hey!” he said, and Hibiki laughed at the weird quality of his voice.

“First, I’m an angel- it's customary to have wings, and I was born with them. Second, I'm not dead, nor am I close to dying. I was born not too long ago. And do you truly think I am formal? You’ve yet to hear any angel with all their thou’s and thy’s and jargon that I'm too tired to translate into my own speech.”

…

Wait-

“Wait wait wait- hold on - you were born not too long ago? How old are you?”

Hibiki chuckled, “It's not often that an angel was born, it was a huge shock to everybody in the Millennium Kingdom. Hm… If I count the hours… I'm 16 hours old.”

…  
… 16…

Hours…?

“... wh-what…?!” Daichi could not believe his ears- could not believe-  
Hibiki was-

“Angels and humans do not age the same. In fact, angels do not truly age at all- they're made for a purpose. Most angels came to existence long, long ago, I've learned-” Hibiki sighed, “I'm the youngest, yet I was immediately tasked with a job. They kept saying ‘Thou art the Messiah’ ‘Thou hast becomst one with the light’ ‘Thou havest a duty thou hast given thyself’ and it made no sense.”

“Wait- wait lemme process all this!” Daichi pulled Hibiki's hand off his nose, “You were born 16 hours ago, and you were- … You are a messiah?”

“I don't know.” Hibiki shrugged, “That's what they told me.”

Daichi pulled out his phone- “16 hours… th-that’s when-”

Hibiki died at least 16 hours ago. And according to this Hibiki, he was born 16 hours ago. Daichi wondered if reincarnation was a thing- he never really believed in it but-

Hibiki moved his hand to grasp Daichi’s, Daichi's brain short circuited- his thinking halted, “It was boring and confusing. It's still confusing, but I think I can take my job more seriously now that I know you.”

Daichi blinked at looked directly at Hibiki's face, “Wh… um… I-I know I'm annoying and all- b-but- what's your job…?”

Hibiki’s eyes locked with Daichi’s, and he leaned in. Daichi felt the tip of Hibiki's nose touch his own.

Daichi felt like his whole body was heating up.

“To protect you.”

Daichi only realized he started squeezing his eyes shut when he felt soft lips on his forehead, and he didn't see Hibiki do those motions. Daichi only realized he was crying when he sniffled.

“Get some rest, Daichi, you have long battles ahead. I wish for you to fight your best, but know that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you succeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> this shit ended up really long.
> 
> i do hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
